guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wielder's Strike
Oh! Oh! I found a combo! RolandOfGilead 11:56, 26 September 2006 (CDT) You get a cookie.-Onlyashadow 11:58, 26 September 2006 (CDT) A cookie... disguised as YOU! :O 82.17.103.240 12:27, 14 February 2007 (CST) :Too bad Weapon of quickening is a different attribute, and elite. M s4 17:03, 13 May 2007 (CDT) umm just my pc or has sum1 fucked up the skill icon? cos all i see is a red box gah exhaustion on ritualist skills? not cool EXHAUSTION WTH is with the exhaustion!?!?! Next thing you know they will be adding exhaustion to hammer attacks >.> --Lann 15:25, 10 August 2007 (CDT) For one thing, it does very good damage if the conditions are met. Think of it as a lightning strike on crack but no armor penatration. if it didn't have exhaustion, you could wipe teams out with a team spike of this. Flechette 19:24, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :Unlike an Elementalist though, Ritualists do not have energy buffers to afford exhaustion. --Kale Ironfist 19:32, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Nothing stops a ele from using it besides the fact he could use a better build to get energy back from a Element Attunment. Say if it didn't have exhaustion? A-Net would simply nerf it in a different way. besides, channeling has alot of different spammable skills, use them to moderate use of this spell. Also, Mighty was Vorizun (whatever his name is)can provide quite a hefty energy boost and the energy gain is unconditional, only the duration and you only need it when your spiking stuff. Flechette 19:37, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :Mighty Was Vorizun precludes the use of your equipment. At best, even with Empowerment, you're looking at ~60 energy, about 10 less than an Elementalist, and more conditional and temporary. Lowering the damage and changing the recharge so that it's less spike and more pressure would have been a better choice as the Ritualist would still have been able to make full effect of the skill without such a harsh penalty they can't generally afford. --Kale Ironfist 20:42, 10 August 2007 (CDT) They reduced the recharge time to 5 seconds, but the exhaustion pretty much defeats the purpose. As long as this has exhaustion it wont see use. They should should take care of it like they did with spirit burn, reduce overall damage and decrease recharge. I think adding exaustion to the ritualist isn't so fair...a so heavy "balance" on a skill after over a year...Sotaknuck 08:22, 13 August 2007 (CDT) I play a channeling ritualist and now I can't even have enough energy due to this I didn't even have enough before.. exhaustion on ritualist skills is just stupid, how can you get energy back? :Exhaustion is to prevent repeated use without consequence. Using it more than, on average, 30 seconds will kick your energy to the ground. The only way to get your energy back is to wait it out, or use Glyph of Energy beforehand. --Kale Ironfist 18:19, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Finally. They must of watched our posts. Peace has won a war, everyone should be happy with the new version. No exhaustion, lower damage and increased recharge. Flechette 07:42, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :*grins* A PVP nerf than functions as a PVE BUFF? MWAHAHAH! For PvE, you need spammability more than spiking, so woot!86.25.23.34 16:02, 20 August 2007 (CDT) ::Net change was a loss of ~20 damage. That was a buff? --Kale Ironfist 17:45, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Aside from complaints and exhaustion? What would you prefer? a skill thats uses 10 energy which takes alot of time to recover the energy costs or 5 energy with lower damage and higher recharge? This skill was overused and it got nerfed. For once, they actually nerfed something to make it better than it was. Flechette 02:14, 21 August 2007 (CDT) erm The bug note that the bonus damage isn't applied when vital weapon is used it completely wrong.-- 18:59, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Tested, and you are indeed correct. The note must die! 19:04, 11 June 2008 (UTC)